


melancholy

by Justyouraveragegirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyouraveragegirl/pseuds/Justyouraveragegirl
Summary: The life of Nico Di Angelo





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever walked into a room, and had everyone stare at you like you didn't belong,

unfortunately I have. I've always felt like a nobody, nothing, born to live a life filled with pain and grief. Ever since I got a call from the hospital saying my mom and dad passed away in a car accident, It's just been me and my older sister Bianca. With that we were put in an orphanage, and  along the years we grew even closer, creating a bond that could never be broken, or so we thought.

 

My name is Nico Di Angelo and this is my story..


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like 
> 
> P.s Kudos and comments give me motivation

It was a sunny day, birds chirping, a clear blue sky, all was going well until we drove up to our “new home”.

It was the beginning of February, and me and Bianca have already been through eight guardians, hopefully going on nine.

The only differences between our last home and this is, this time were in a whole other continent, America, more precise Florida. 

Our new guardian Zeus is the owner of the biggest weather network in the world, which is you ask me is quite hilarious, since his name is Zeus, oh, and he's our uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter,I wrote this late at night,hope you still like it. ;)


	3. first day in new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, hope you like.

“Nico Bianca it's so nice to finally meet you, I wanted to pick you up from the airport but I had some last minute business, said Zeus as we got out of the car.

“It's great to finally meet you to, and it's okay we understand,” said Bianca as she was getting her suitcase out of the car 

“Likewise”

“Nico, be nice”.

Zeus just chuckled and said “It's okay, now, how about I give you a tour of your new house?” Zeus house was huge, It had an indoor pool and theater, including a game room.

“Your house looks amazing,” said Bianca with awestruck eyes.

“It's not just my house anymore it's all five of us house.”

“Five of us?”

“Oh did I forget to tell you I have a son about Nico's age, I'm sorry to say you won't be meeting him anytime soon since he's at camp right now and won't be back till the beginning of July, now right this way to your bedrooms.”

Bedroom was nothing compared to what this was, the room was the size of our old orphanages living room, It had a huge Tv with a sound system and gaming.

And all I could think of was I finally have my own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments our appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

I am taking a break from writing, I have hit a writers block and decided throughout the time of the writers block to focus on school, I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Till then I will put the story on a break.

 

Sincerely, Just your average girl


	5. strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.

After Zeus gave us the tour of the house he let us loose to explore the town we will be living in for hopefully a week at most. I decided to visit the library since I probably will be spending a majority of my time there.  
I was surprised to see so many people there since the last place I lived had only one or two people there. I was so busy looking at the shelves of books I didn't see the guy who was about to run into me.

 

“Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going”, he said while picking up the surprising big stack of medical books.

“It's okay”, I mumbled while looking up. I was met with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were like a clear blue sky. 

I quickly realized I was staring with my mouth open and quickly closed it.

“The names Will Solace, and you are?”

“Nico Di Angelo”, I said while quickly walking out of the library.

Somehow I knew this wasn't the last I'd be seeing of Will Solace.  
\----

Later that day when we were having dinner Zeus asked us how our day so far was going.

“I had an amazing time at the art museum today, Florida has an amazing collection of paintings by Vincent Van Gogh, said Bianca.

“Nico how was your day”, said Zeus encouraging me to speak.

“My day was fine”, I mumbled while looking down at my plate. There were many foods on there that I've never had let alone heard of.

“Well I'm hoping you two will have a great day at your new school tomorrow”.

Oh yea I almost forgot I start my first day of hell tomorrow, I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry to say I will not be finishing this story, I’ve had no inspiration to continue on another chapter. I am happy to say though that I will still be writing short stories and will be updating one tomorrow. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Let me know if you have any ideas on my future stories in the comments.

 

Sincerely, Just your average girl

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of this story and if i should continue writing it :)


End file.
